warrior_cats_clans_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules for this Wiki
These are the rules for the Wikia. Please be respectful to our staff and our other members and follow these rules. Rules Roleplaying *No more than one leader per user; also please don't beg for a leader or any major role. *If a post contains things that may be triggers to other users, use a collapsible box labeled with "Trigger Warning: Triggering Topic Here". For example: "Trigger Warning: Descriptive Gore." *Please do not base your character on another user's character, as this causes drama. *No powerplaying. Do not make a one sided decision to have your character best another user's in battle. Please talk to the other roleplayer beforehand. *If you give your cat a mental or physical illness/disorder, please research it. If you don't, it can be perceived as extremely offensive, and you will most likely be asked to refrain from giving your cats disabilities. **When researching these mental and physical disabilities/illnesses, you must provide citations and references. This can be done on a subpage of your userpage, like the one the your signature is on. **If you have any of these disabilities/illness, it is still recommended that you do a little bit of researching. This is not a requirement, however. You may also list experiences you've had with the illness/disability on a subpage of your userpage, with your other disability/illness notes. *Do not ask for somebody else's cats kittens, if they want you to have one they will ask you. *Do not edit somebody's page unless told this causes quite a bit of conflict. *Do not add a character to the roleplay page or the clan at all, they must be approved by Mink. Chat *Cyperbullying is against this wiki's rules. If you are caught/seen cyberbullying you will be banned. *When banned do not make a new account or beg the staff members to unblock you. You will be reported. *Try to keep language PG-13. Reminder that words like "shit, ass, and bitch" are used in PG-13 movies. F-bombs and offensive slurs are off limits entirely. *Please try to refrain from any sexist,racist, etc. things in both the roleplay and chat. Fanficitons *If a story contains things that may be triggers to other users, use a collapsible box labeled with "Trigger Warning: Triggering Topic Here". For example: "Trigger Warning: Descriptive Gore." Consequences Only administrators and bureaucrats can block users. This is what action could possibly be taken against users who have broken the rules. #A polite first warning explaining what the user did wrong, and asking them politely not to do it again. Can also be followed up by up to two additional warnings. #'Blocks of a duration of 1 to 7 days' for minor violations if the user has been repeatedly warned and continues to violate the rules. #'Blocks of 1 to 4 weeks' for more persistent violations and/or serious violations. #'Blocks of 1 or more months' for numerous, persistent violations and/or very serious violations. #'Permanent blocking' is usually reserved only for vandalism and sockpuppetry. This can also be reserved for people who have caused major discomfort to the editors/users of this wiki. An administrator should leave a polite message on the rule breaker's talk page warning them of the consequence before taking action. There should generally be community consensus before blocking a user, though there can be exceptions in the case of vandalism and sockpuppetry. Contact Us Administrators :Minkclaw (talk)